Numb
by Austriaide
Summary: Yuukimahi Kori is a mistake that never should have happened. COnstantly picked on by her co-workers and abused in her childhood, she never had anything that amounted to her as much as Toshiro. But when she becomes more concerned with others and less with herself, constantly throwing lies left and right, how can she manage proving herself and suffering the cold shoulder? ToshiroxOC


**Un, here's the first chapter of a story I started recently! I have a lot of fanfictiosn I still have to publish, Aru. This one turned out particularly good *italy face* mostly because I stayed up 'til six am to finish it, Aru. **

**So thanks for any support! And don't forget to give me any feedback so I know whether or not to make another chapter ;)**

There was nothing but blank static.

The static that clouded her mind.

Was she floating?

Was she event alive?

Who was she?

What was she doing?

All of those questions were the only thing she was aware of.

She longed for something.

A touch.

A taste.

A smell.

But none of those things ever came. Not even a sound. Was it really too much to ask? What world was she in? What life form was this? Why was she so confused?

If only she could open her eyes and see for herself.

But that's when it hit her.

Humanity.

It wasn't with her.

She knew now that she wasn't alive.

Non-existent.

Dead.

But what was the sensation? Was she going to heaven? Was she falling to hell? Heck, she couldn't even remember if she sinned or not.

But slowly,

Ever so slowly,

Her prayers were answered.

She was starting to feel. A soft, icy touch hovered over her skin. She could feel it clear as day. It was crisp and sharp, and it gave her goosebumps. She longed to be able to move, to open her eyes, but she couldn't. They were sealed. Oh, what wa sit that kept her from experiencing so? Ignorance? Fear? Paralysis?

She wasn't sure.

The only thing she could be sure of was the feel of cold gliding over her porcelain skin. It caressed her skin and kissed it, like the endearing feeling of frostbite on a plain winter's day.

_Isn't the snow beautiful today, Yuuki-chan?_

Huh? What was that sensation? Something clicked in her brain. A small memory. Very vague, yet very familiar. It was gone in a flash,a nd she soon found herself wondering what it was that she had just imagined.

"Ne, Yuuki, what on earth are you doing?!" A familiar voice snapped. Yuuki's emerald eyes snapped open in a flash, her expression going from that of a dead woman to that of a surprised child. Her body was sprawled out on the winter's snow, her blonde hair swirled like satin underneath her head. She gasped. What had she dreamed?

"Yuuki, are you even listening to me?!" The voice snapped again. Yuuki's eyes darted up to see a pair of turquoise ones glaring down at her. "Seriously. What _are _you doing, exactly?"

"G-gah! Toshiro-kun, I was just er-"

"You know what? Nevermind. I don't want to know anymore." Toshiro interrupted with a half hearted sigh, dropping his arms from his chest and walking off with a snooty look. Yuuki sighed out of depression, her flaxen hair gathering on her shoulders. She stood up and brushed the snow off of her dress, walking after Toshiro.

"N-Ne, Toshiro-kun, I-"

"You're the Captain of Squad Thirteen. You shouldn't be napping on the ground so leisurely." Toshiro interrupted, his cold eyes glaring into her sensitive ones. Yuuki stared down at her feet.

"Sorry…" She mumbled. Her expression deepened like she was going to cry and she placed her hand over her face.

"G-Gah! Don't cry! I didn't mean to-"

"Gotcha." Yuuki said, pulling her hand away to reveal a smile. Toshiro spiked like a cat in outrage as she stuck out her tongue and smiled, rubbing the back of her head with a nervous giggle.

"That is so- how could you do that to me! I actually thought you were- nevrmind. It doesn't matter anyways." Toshiro shouted, his angry expressions falling to exhale a deep sigh of irritation.

"Well, I guess I'll go check on Tsubaki now! She should have the paperwork done for me already." Yuuki said, turning around to head towards her lab. She raised her hand and smiled nervously, disquieted by the cold aura surrounding Toshiro. Before she could run off he intervened.

"It was that dream again, wasn;t it?" Toshiro asked, his facial expression deepening into a swirled mass of confusion, interest, and anger. Yuuki froze.

"Well, yeah. It was." She said with a sad look. But then she smiled at him again. "But don't worry about it! It's probably just my mind being screwy like it is all the time." She said, swirling her finger by her ear and giggling slightly, implyings he was crazy. She took a footstep foreward.

"I don't think it's nothing…" Toshiro mumbled, Yuuki looking at him worriedly. "You've had the same dream ever since you were a student here." He added. "That doesn't sound like nothing."

"No, really, don't worry about it! I doubt it's anything dangerous." Yuuki said, shaking her hands and dismissing it. Her and Toshiro knew that was a lie. She was frightened by this. She wished it a way just as much as Toshiro did, no matter what her decieving words may tell anyone.

"Whatever…" Toshiro snapped, irritated she wasn't giving him the full story. Yuuki held her arms uncomfortably. She turned away so her back was facing him so he wouldn't see the look of worry fall over her face. Toshiro huffed quietly to himself and turned his head back to the direction he was heading, closing their backs to eachother.

A strong gust of cold wind blew right inbetween themb and the numbness came back, taking over Yuuki's body as the overwhelming sensation to experience death came back to her. Her hair blew to the side and some stray pieces blew across her face, catching the slight sparkles of tears forming in her eyes and erasing them from existence. The cold and numbing frost started at her legs and wormed its way up, making her insides feel as frozen as her outsides.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Yuuuuki-chaaaaan!" A high pitched voice squeaked. Yuuki dismissed her apology and looked up to see Tsubaki, running after her with a stack of papers in her hand. "I finished the- UWAH!" Her shoe cought on a rock, her body seeming to fling up into the air dramatically before falling face down onto the snow.

"Oh my gosh, Tsubaki! Yuuki yelled, running over to her luitennant, grabbing her free hand and helping her up. Tsubaki pushed her glasses up onto her nose and shook the snow off of her head.

"Gah! Yuuki-chan! I came here to tell you I finished the paperwork!" Tsubaki said, her balance unsteady ass she extended the papers to Yuuki with a shakey hand. Yuuki smiled.

"Un, thank you, Tsubaki-chan. I'll get these into the files right away." She replied, grabbing the small stack of paperwork and tyinga ribbon from her dress around them so they wouldn't scatter. Yuuki sighed and looked back at where she was once standing, seeing Toshiro's footprint in the snow leading off into the distance. Tsubaki stopped wabbling and straightened her glasses again.

"Eh? Did something happen between you and Captain Hitsugaya?" Tsubaki said, hugging the book she had always carried around to her chest. Yuuki looked back at Tsubaki and opened her mouth to say something, but the frost in the air had grabbed her tongue to make her watched what she said.

"Nothing." She said. "It was nothing."

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review in hopes for another chapter! XD**


End file.
